


You Need it Too

by softboys (Rokeby)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, AU - University, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Swearing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon feels out of place in Kyungsoo's room. Alternately: Junmyeon and Kyungsoo rub one out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need it Too

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to cure my writer's block before it consumes me.  
> Also posted on my [LJ](http://softboys.livejournal.com/4549.html).  
> Title from The Academy Is...'s _Black Mamba_.

Excitement shoots through Junmyeon's veins, heat curling low in his tummy as he listens intently. He feels out of place, sitting in the middle of Kyungsoo's neatly made bed in his immaculate room. It's not his first time here, not by far, but the tension in the room is different, _everything_ is different. 

Kyungsoo's socked feet makes little to no sound against the parquet floor, so Junmyeon jumps when he walks around the corner and abruptly into Junmyeon's vision. Fondness settles over Kyungsoo's features, a soft smile is directed at Junmyeon, his big eyes are kind, warm. However he doesn't say anything, simply crosses the floor and pauses briefly before he climbs onto the bed and into Junmyeon's lap, one knee on each side of Junmyeon's thighs. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Kyungsoo murmurs. It's low but the room is quiet sans his words so Junmyeon hears him just fine. Small hands find Junmyeon's narrow shoulders, fingers curling into the fabric of his sweater west. Junmyeon had been wearing a blazer too, but like Kyungsoo he had taken it off when they entered the warm dorm room. 

"With tons of girls," Junmyeon blurts out, biting his bottom lip quickly after to shut himself up. Kyungsoo blinks. 

Junmyeon isn't sure why it's so important to him that Kyungsoo knows he's not inexperienced. He has kissed people before, he has slept with people before. Junmyeon is not a 20 year old virgin by far, but this is still _new_. It's important that Kyungsoo knows that Junmyeon is not, despite popular belief, raised in a church. He has never promised celibacy, never worn any purity rings; except that one time in high school when he was trying to impress this girl he liked. 

"But never with a boy," Kyungsoo says. And while he doesn't _sound_ pleased, there's a slight curl to his lips; a new shine to his eyes. Junmyeon is lost. 

The truth is that he has never really wanted to. Granted he had a period during high school where he was curious about boys. If they were any different from girls. Different to touch, hold, kiss, fuck. Despite his curiousity, Junmyeon still preferred girls; their softness, their gentle, sweet smell, how _warm_ they are around him. The small interest he had in boys was forgotten. 

Until he met Kyungsoo. The cooling embers bursted back into flames that threathened to swallow Junmyeon whole. And it's not so much boys as it is _Kyungsoo_ , Junmyeon has figured out. Ever since he figured out that he was into Kyungsoo - it took four wet dreams where he woke up with his hand tightly wrapped around his cock and Kyungsoo's name on his lips - Junmyeon has tried to imagine himself with other boys at campus. None of them stirrs anything in him remotely close to what Kyungsoo's sheer presence does to him. 

"I'm not interested in boys," Junmyeon says honestly, fingers slipping slowly under the hem of Kyungsoo's sweater vest. 

"Only me." 

"Only you," Junmyeon admits. Kyungsoo's eyes are strangely lucid as Junmyeon looks up at him and meet his gaze. He feels bewitched, frozen, like Kyungsoo's gaze holds him in place. Junmyeon wants, burns, so he fights. More aggressively than intended, Junmyeon curls his fingers into the front of Kyungsoo's gray sweater vest and kisses him. 

It's different, Junmyeon notices vaguely - a _good_ different. Kyungsoo kisses him back almost immediately, lips and teeth sucking and nibbling at Junmyeon's own. The slick noises of their kiss fills the room; the slick sounds of their tongues sliding into each other's mouth almost too much to Junmyeon's ears. Kyungsoo's warm, small fingers cup Junmyeon's face, thumbs tracing over his cheekbones as they kiss. 

Kyungsoo's fingers, deft, curious, works their way down Junmyeon's face sometime later, presses gently over the wool of Junmyeon's sweater west as they travel down his torso. They break the kiss briefly so Kyungsoo gets to tug Junmyeon's sweater vest up and over his head. He makes quick work of his own too, and returns to Junmyeon's lips.

Despite the coldness of March still lingering outside, Kyungsoo's dorm room grows hot, fast. Junmyeon feels his shirt stick to his back, droplets of sweat trailing down his neck. He wants to get rid of the offending object, wants to rip it off but he finds himself unable to leave the enticing warmth of Kyungsoo's mouth. 

Kyungsoo, again, makes the decision for him, pulling away yet again. And fuck, he looks absolutely wonderful. Slick, red lips, a warm flush to his cheeks and the tip of his ears. Junmyeon makes a protesting noise, cuts off when Kyungsoo presses their foreheads together. 

Being so close to Kyungsoo, smelling him, tasting him on his lips makes Junmyeon's head spin, arousal curls low in his stomach. His cock, although still in the confines of his pressed slacks throbs with interest. Junmyeon _wants_. 

"You're so beautiful," Junmyeon says brazenly, words falling from his own swollen lips before he has the time to think over it. Kyungsoo chuckles airily - the most wonderful sound to ever graze Junmyeon's ears. 

"You don't say that to a man," Kyungsoo tells him while his fingers works expertly over the buttons of Junmyeon's shirt, pushing it down his shoulders shortly after. Junmyeon jumps at the feeling of Kyungsoo's hands trailing down his arms, pushing the shirt completely off. Kyungsoo continues to touch Junmyeon all over, leaving glowing embers in the wake of his hands. His touch feels so different to anything Junmyeon has ever felt before. Even though his hands are small, they are rougher, touches firmer; with purpose. 

"But you are," Junmyeon argues, trying to look at Kyungsoo but fails spectacularly when he goes all cross-eyed due to the close proximity of their faces. Kyungsoo hums softly, a grin spreading out on his lips as he runs his thumbs over Junmyeon's nipples, nails flicking the nubs. Small shocks of electricity shoots through his veins, Junmyeon gasps, bucks against Kyungsoo's hands. 

"Well," Kyungsoo says slowly, pulling away from Junmyeon, eyes shining. His pink tongue traces his swollen, red bottom lip slowly before he continues. Junmyeon's heart jumps in his ribcage as his eyes follow the motion of the muscle. "So are you." 

Kyungsoo's hands flutters over Junmyeon's crotch briefly before they wander back up, fingers pushing through Junmyeon's carefully styled hair, ruining the coiffed precision of it; Junmyeon doesn't care, not when Kyungsoo kisses the air out of his lungs. 

Junmyeon moans into Kyungsoo's mouth when Kyungsoo grinds his ass down against Junmyeon's hard, clothed cock. It comes sudden, out of the blue. Junmyeon is Not Prepared. The best, worst part of it is that Kyungsoo does it _again_ , laughs airily against Junmyeon's lips as he rolls his hips once, twice more. 

He's not stopping. 

Kyungsoo's biceps are resting on Junmyeon's bare shoulders, caging his head in, fingers curled over the nape of his neck as he grinds Junmyeon's soul out of his body; grinds his sanity to fine powder. 

"Fuck," Junmyeon hisses, knuckles white from how hard he's holding onto Kyungsoo's narrow hips. He's probably bruising Kyungsoo's tan skin but Kyungsoo doesn't protest at all, if anything, it makes him go harder. 

"There's a time for everything," Kyungsoo drawls breathily, nails scraping at Junmyeon's scalp. "Fucking comes later." 

Junmyeon can't breathe. His lungs feels three sizes too small for his body, his heart works at full capacity and he's not in any state to kiss anymore. Luckily, Kyungsoo isn't either, his thick, luscious lips are pressed against Junmyeon's cheek, leaves wet, sticky trails over his skin. 

Kyungsoo is surprisingly quiet until Junmyeon starts rolling his hips back against Kyungsoo's, angling his hips just _so_ that their clothed cocks brush. A soft gasp akin to Junmyeon's name leaves Kyungsoo's lips. 

The end approaches way too quickly, Junmyeon feels the familiar heat low in his gut, his thighs trembling from the effort of keeping up with Kyungsoo's never-faltering speed. He has no idea how Kyungsoo manages to keep going, but from the soft pants falling from his lips, he's close too. 

Leaning forward, hands coming up behind Kyungsoo, bringing their torso's closer, Junmyeon buries his face in Kyungsoo's neck, tries to silence some of his louder groans by mouthing at Kyungsoo's neck.

" _Yes_ ," Kyungsoo pants, his breath hot over the shell of Junmyeon's ear. 

And Junmyeon is lost, his hips stutter, his cock throbs in it's cotton confines as he comes, in his fucking boxer briefs like he's sixteen years old. In his arms he feel Kyungsoo hit his climax too, fingers tightening in Junmyeon's hair, _pulls_ as his body trembles in Junmyeon's hold. 

Fuck, that's hot, Junmyeon thinks as he feels Kyungsoo's body work through his orgasm, Junmyeon's name branded on Kyungsoo's lips.   
.


End file.
